Advertisements, which are commonly called “ads,” are presented to potential consumers to encourage consideration and purchase of products and services. These ads are presented through a number of media channels, which include television, radio, billboards, magazines and, more recently, the Internet. In exchange for receiving free or subsidized content, the ads are presented in conjunction with or interspersed in the content presented to the viewer. On the Internet, ads most frequently take the form of banner ads that are displayed along with the desired content. These banner ads, however, are frequently ignored by viewers who view the ads as unwanted clutter or worse.
Internet access through mobile wireless devices, such as smartphones, continues to grow. Despite the significant differences in the size of the displays and processing resources between computers and mobile telephones, advertising continues to be presented to mobile users in the banner ad manner. Telephone users are even less likely to view ads on a mobile telephone because, in addition to the display size and processing differences, a smartphone user is typically engaged in a particular task and not merely browsing Internet content. Therefore, the advertising downloaded to a mobile device is viewed as interfering with use of the device. Moreover, ads sent to mobile devices as solicitation calls, whether presented audibly or visually, are viewed as a nuisance and, in some cases, as a violation of the telecommunication laws. Consequently, the barriers to product and service sponsors of having their ads downloaded, reviewed, and actively engaged are significant. Therefore, systems and methods that encourage computer users and mobile device users to accept and interact with advertising are needed.